1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a communication device and method of handling a Cellular Network and Wireless Local Area Network Radio Level Integration with Internet Protocol Security Tunnel in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A user equipment (UE) may receive more than one IP addresses, when the UE is configured with a Cellular Network and Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) Radio Level Integration with Internet Protocol Security (IPsec) Tunnel (CWIP). However, it is not clear how to communicate IP packets with a base station (BS) via the CWIP.
Thus, how to handle the CWIP is an important problem to be solved.